Where heart skips the beat
by SweetDragon22
Summary: Natsu have no idea about his behaviour around his certain blonde best friend. One day Lucy comes up with a mission given by her one childhood friend. Find the travellers lost in forest. Mission sounds easy but is it? Suspicious happenings. Blooming feelings. After mission Natsu may get the bruise he will never want to heal. First story. Go easy on me. Rated T for language and gore.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER-1

In the moonly reflection over city, certain Dragon Slayer stroll down the streets with mind full of previous events happened during day. Today their bickering had destroyed almost half of the guild only if certain red haired demon dosen't chased him and half naked ice mage all through Magnolia waving her sword in air.

Natsu sighed. He may had lost an eye today or worst a testicle. He inwardly shuddered.

His foot came to halt when his brain finally proccessed his surroundings . Standing in front of this one apartment on Strawberry Street (which he also considers as his second home) he took his time to thought ,for the first time,that why unconcsiously or even concsiously his feet always decides to come here instead of guild or his own small cottage.

He never noticed but he and Happy spend more than half of their life in that homey , comfy house of his blonde best friend.

So why he do so?

Because they can sneek and wipe out every available food item from her refrigerator. That will receive him 'Lucy- kick' for sure. But ... that can be half of the reason.

Than what else?

Is it that high pitched scolding or that vanilla and sunshine filled atmosphere?

Maybe its both. It is those infinite underwears packed drawers they like to check everytime she is out of sight. It is that heavenly bed of hers which absorbs every little desire of his stay awake. She yells at them all the damn time but somedays(luckily) when she gets too tired to deal with their shit she will wordlessly fell asleep with him and Happy right beside her 'wierdo' entity. Those were some best nights of life with dreams containing food, fire and air engulfed in Lucy's scent. And also some of worst mornings.(Having an enraged female kicking your ass to Edolas , dosen't feels very appealing on start of day).

Anyways, he is still here. Standing out and staring at her home like some lunatic theif.

Nothing matters till it is slightest bit related to Lucy. Everything about her puts him to edge .

Why? He had no fucking idea. Lucy is just... Lucy. His half of the will to get more and more stronger is due to her. You can't blame him. Whole guild knows that blonde is walking definition of troubles. Every fucking person is after her keys and Celestial powers. And he love to play saviour part for her.

Why? He again don't have fucking idea.

Natsu climbed up to that open window which he considers as main entrance. He never uses door. Hell, he don't even have any idea what her door's look like.

As he entered apartment after rolling on her bed which is covered with strongest scent of Lucy in whole house, he took a brief sniff and his eyebrow ticked. Something if off. He sniffed again and now he know. There is someone else in apartment and its obviously male. A low growl erupted from his chest as his feet trail towards her bedroom door. He opened the door more aggresively than required and came face to face with a man who was sitting cross-foot on Lucy's neat, pink sofa and sipping tea.

He looked like in his twenties. He had red hairs and navy blue eyes who stared at him in shock and he was also quite handsome. Natsu gagged at this. He was wearing blue suit over white shirt with red dots which suited his fair, muscular frame perfectly. He looked like the type of guy Lucy kept discussing from one of her novels(book-porn) with Levy. Tall, muscular, handsome and Natsu already hate him. He dont know why but he hate him.

"Umm.. Hello?" he said and extended his arms for handshake.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu spit out without any regards for greetings and other shits. The man's face pisses him off.

"I am-"

"Natsu." he was cut off by beautiful blonde, who had entered the room holding two strawberry shortcakes but greeted by sight of one more member instead.

"Luce, who is this guy and what he is doing in your house?" Natsu asked quite grumply, startling Lucy for a second but she putted down the plates on her small coffee table first.

"He is Dusk. I know him from long time. He was just fourteen before the Tenrou Island incident but since we didn't grew up during seven years, he is now year older than me. We met again during Grand Magic Game in Corcus. He is a jeweller and his family owns the biggest jewellery corporation in whole Fiore. So, he is a rich dude." Lucy explained and looked at Dusk guy with teasing gaze who just rolled his eyes in return. Natsu hate him even more now.

"So, what brings him here?" Natsu tried to ask little calmly now.

"Oh! He is here to post a job request in Fairy Tail." Lucy said ethusiastically.

"A job?" Natsu was confused.

"Yeah. We have heard about a very rare jem found in runes, situated inside the dense forest at the outskirts of Clover Town. We had send our people in search of it but none of them ever came back. We had even hired mages from local area but none of them were able to make it out too. It is like forest is trap in itself." he explained and Natsu listened to him, focused.

"Your guild was ranked as best after Grand Magic Games, so I've decided to take your help. Please, bring back those people and, if possible, that jem too. Jem is not that much important now but all those people are. One of them is also my sister. She is just sixteen. Not even an adult. But.." Dusk looked up at both with almost teary eyes. "Please bring her back." he fall back on sofa and covered his face in frustation. Natsu stared at him and absorbed everything he said.

"We'll bring them back." Natsu said sternly and both of them look at him, wide-eyed.

"Natsu. You sure?" Lucy asked him doubtlly.

"Of course, Luce! I'll never back away from a challenge and when it comes to family, always count me in." Dragon Slayer fumed in determination and flashed is infamous toothy grin. Lucy smiled

softly at his beaming ethusiasm.

"Then count me in too, idiot. There's no way I am letting you walk around and set whole forest on fire. And of course Gray, Erza and Wendy are coming along." she said and he instantly whined.

"But, Luce..."

" No buts... We're team, not to forget, strongest team of Fairy Tail and this mission sounds really twisted. We have to gather as much as strength as we can." she said crossing her arms aroung her breasts and giving him you-better-keep-your-mouth-shut glare while he just pouted in annoyance.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO!**

 **I am publishing this chapter more earlier than i expected because its my first story and i JUST CANNOT WAIT...**

 **Ignore the misspells(like me)..but don't ignore the reviews...**

 **ENJOY!**

...

CHAPTER-2

"I have kept the reward of 2 million jewels. Hoped it will be enough." Dusk bowed gently and handed them flyer.

2 million jewels. Holy shit. Its like life time fish supply for Happy. And even after dividing it evenly between five people, every one will still get more than enough. This is the highest paid job they will ever took.

"E..enough? Are ya kiddin' me." Natsu said in disbelief.

"Why? I can increase reward if you want." Dusk started getting panicked.

"NO!" Lucy suddenly shouted and glared hard at Dragon Slayer who was gaping like fish. "He means that it is more than enough. We'll be taking the job Dusk. You should head with us to Fairy Tail tomorrow morning and have the flyer approved by master so, we can start job as quickly as possible."

"Okay. I will be counting on you and your team Lucy-sama. Please bring them back." Dusk said and started moving towards the apartment's door.

Once he is gone, Lucy came in and settled down on couch while Natsu stared at her. She rubbed her face with both hands and looked up to him.

"Why I have feeling that this mission is not a good idea?" she said while Natsu picked up both cakes and swallowed them in one breadth.

"Cause you're a weirdo." he teased and flashed his infamous toothy grin as she rolled her eyes dramatically. She stood up and walked inside bedroom with Natsu following her like lost puppy.

"I'm going to take shower now so, no peeking, no setting up my kitchen on fire and no destroying my apartment. You understand or not, Dragneel." she ordered an glared at the boy who was grinning like maniac.

"Aye sir!" he saluted.

"Good boy." Lucy smiled at him and ruffled his pink, spiky tresses earning a soft purr from him. He loved it when she does that. Her fingers feel so good between his hairs and he many times fought an urge to grab her hands and put them back in his hairs. He heard sound of running water coming from bathroom and sighed. Lucy takes eternity to get cleaned. He just don't get it.

He laid back on bed and stared up at ceiling. He took deep breadth and sighed again.

Lucy.

What in the world this woman has done to this dragon?

...

"You know the client?" asked beautiful Titania, her one eye covered with her long, red hairs.

"Yeah. He was my family friend in those days. I even visited him when he was born. He was so cute than. We always keep in touch. But after seven years on Tenoru, I had expected him to forget about me. We again encountered each other while I was shopping on Corcus and you can imagine my surprise when he told me that he is the same small, whining boy I left seven years ago. I was so shocked and even refused to believe him, but he convinced me anyways." Lucy told and took a long sip of her strawberry milkshake. Erza smiled back at her.

"So, what's the job?" half-naked ice mage inquired while Fire Dragon Slayer beside him kept stuffing food down his throat

"To find the missing people in dense forest of Clover Town and, if possible, bring back the very rare jem from runes situated inside forest. Reward 2 million jewels." Lucy recited the words on flyer as Gray's eyes bugged out and Erza looked quite surprised.

"That's quite an amount for such simple sounding job." Erza said suspiciously.

"What else you expect from one of the biggest diamond merchant in Fiore? And I've this odd feeling that this job isn't going to be as simple as we are taking it. Means if even none of the mages were able make it out than definitely something very fishy is going in there." Lucy explained them seriously.

"Did someone said fish?" Happy suddenly fly up to their table and landed and instantly grabbed small fish from Natsu's plate and started munching. Lucy sighed.

"Where are Wendy and Carla? Natsu told me that you stayed in their dorm all night. You didn't arrived with them?" Lucy asked to blue feline.

"Aye! Wendy told me that she can't come guild today." Happy cheered.

"Why?" Erza asked.

"Something about going on date with Romeo." Happy said sheepishly as Erza's face turned more red than her hairs.

"D-Date!?" she stammered.

"What's date?" came from Almighty Salamander who looked confused while everybody else facepalmed.

"You seriously don't know about a date, flamebrain?" Gray said

"Huh?" Natsu responded confused.

"Natsu date is like a meeting between two people who are interested in each other. They talk and try to know more about other person. People who often have some sort of feeling for each other starts dating to strengthen their bond. They do travelling, sightseeing , holding hands, kissing and.. making love for that." Lucy explained while blushing like tomato. Erza's face had gone bloody red

by now.

"What's making love?" Natsu asked again and red haired demon finally fainted from embarrassment.

Gray smacked back of pink hairs earning a loud 'Hey!' in response.

"Seriously! How much dumb you are? Who dont know about the sex, nowdays?" Gray whispered to keep it from other curious members of guild.

"Wait a minute..So, making love means sex. Why not say it directly, Luce?" he faced Lucy and grinned as she banged her head on table.

"Cause unlike some blunt Dragon Slayers, I've enough sense to not to speak of something as private as...sex..in public." she replied, still blushing.

"Whatever." Natsu just shrugged and continued with his food. Igneel had told him about the mating once, when he had childishly asked about the source of his birth. Eventually, he found that Dragon have only one mate for life and they breed hatchlings till Dragon's desires are not satiated. The bigger the family, the stronger the Dragon will become. But after his senses registered the tactics of human nature, he came to know that mating has a term called 'sex' and most of the people in guild do this for fun and pleasure instead of raising families and getting stronger. As years passed by, the whispers about female anatomy turned into loud jokes especially those made when Gildarts join them. Natsu started to understand little about fun of playing with big breasts and pleasuring women. He actually got many offers before for sex but his instinct refused to get interested in any other woman than his mate. So, as much as he hate to accept it, he is virgin and that fucking ice popsicle is not. How do Natsu know? Well , dragon senses. No need to elaborate.

"Go home and start packing. Train to Clover Town leaves in evening and I want every person attendance on time." order came from one and only Titania who instantly sobered out of blue. Natsu made a sick face on the mention of train while everyone else agreed.

...

...

...

"Are we there yet...?" gagged down the pink haired pyro rolling on seat and clutching his stomach for life.

"It's just been half an hour Natsu. Two more hours are left till we reach there." Lucy informed while sitting on opposite seat with Gray beside her and Happy resting on her lap.

"Kill me.." Natsu whined and clutched his stomach even harder.

"Oh Natsu! Now don't be like this. Here, let me help you." red haired swordswoman pulled green faced Dragon Slayer towards her and knocked him down in one punch on gut. Other people witnessing the scene sweatdropped. _Remind me to not ask for her 'help', ever_. Lucy thought and sighed.

Rest couple of hours were spend in usual chats. As train arrived to Clover Town, group of mages descend down with three on their feet and one pink haired man dangling on Erza's shoulder. He was still unconscious. Since its almost night now, so group decided to spend night in some Inn and start their searching in morning.

What they didn't knew was the crystal globe in the shape of eyeball was following them ever since they entered.

"They look tasty..."

...

 **So...**

 **How's that?**

 **Please don't feel embarrassed to review...**

 **And if not review than spread happiness anyways...**

 _ **~SweetDragon22**_


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! How you all doing..**

 **Chapter three is here and this one may be little confusing but you know what ... confusions can only be resolve if you are able to maintain patience..**

 **Patience is a bliss and in this case Reviews are...**

 **Enjoy this chapter and just for warning... It may get little steamy in end...**

 **...**

 **DISCLAIMER:-** _As much as i want it to be mine... FAIRY TAIL still belong to one and only HIRO MASHIMA...(he is sooooooo aweeesoome)_

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _CHAPTER:- 3_**

"Food!" cheered pink haired dragonslayer as they arrived to some restaurant on the other side of street.

"Wait up Natsu." celestial mage followed him with Erza and Gray right behind and Happy flying up at pink pyro's head. Once they did their breakfast with Natsu scaring other customers with his barbaric eating habits, they headed east towards forest. Lucy was walking ahead of everybody with shivering Nicola in her arms.

' _Why i am getting bad vibes about this whole set up?_ ' she thought.

Once they reached at entrance of forest the odd feeling in her gut started to grew. ' _Hope it ends well.'_ Lucy thought and sighed.

"Don't loose the sight of each other. There is no confirmation for what can happen in there and Natsu.." said man looked towards scarlett beauty "Keep your senses open. If you'll smell anything a least bit suspicious, inform us immediately. Doesn't matter at what hour." he nodded seriously.

"If we wont find any traces in forest than our goal should be straight towards runes. Dusk told me they are situated at the centre of should also keep marking things in our way, so if this place will be actually a maze than at least we won't get lost." Lucy suggested and everybody immediately agreed with her.

"Then whatcha' waitin' for. Lets get in." Natsu said excitedly and cracked his knuckles showing how much fired up he really is.

...

"Come on! Where the fuck they are?" pink haired man almost yelled from frustation. Its been three hours since they are roaming around this forest and encountering only number weird animals. Those creatures were nothing like they had ever encountered before. Some very colourful rabbits and some deer with very sharp teeth. One more thing was that by every mile forest seem to grew denser an denser. The grasses were kissing their knees and trees were so leafy that any amount of sunlight was hard to make its way between them. Things were getting shady but their was no trace of human soul and it irritates the hell out of him.

"Shut up, flamebrain! You're not the only one annoyed here and we don't need announce our existence. People there might even get more terrified of your ugly rambling." raven haired ice mage growled out at his comrade.

"Say that to my face, popsicle." Natsu bumped his face angrily at Gray's as both started to exchange death glares.

"I just did, pyro. You wanna go?"

"Anytime."

"Go, Natsu!" blue feline cheered.

"Did I just heard you both fighting?" came a very dangerous voice from the direction of red haired woman who was radiating some sort of demonic aura.

"No ma'am.." both male mages shivered in fear while clutching each other for dear life.

"Gray might be right. We need to be as guard up as possible. This place is getting more and more creepy by every step and if noise would had been helpful than they had came out he time we entered this forest , all thanks to Natsu." blonde haired wizard said and glared at mentioned mage.

"Hey! Now you're taking his side." fire mage complained and blonde stuck out her tongue on him.

After walking for another uneventful two hours, they found themselves deep in forest. This place was fucking huge. Natsu followed the sound of running water as he led them near a small waterfall. Sun was about to set so they decided to set up camp there.

Lucy was engrossed in memorising the breathtaking view of sunset and her gaze dosen't flicker even after certain dragon slayer joined her. They were sitting at the edge of pond, resting their feet knee deep inside water. Sky was painted in the rosy shade of nature with clouds mixing up and forming all the known colours to human eye. None of them spoke. The view was almost hypnotizing and none of them were planning to come out of this high, anytime soon.

"Its... amazing." Lucy finally broke her mute and said it with exhale.

"Yeah." dragon slayer replied and turned his head to watch her. Sun was halfway to set and its reflection on Lucy made her look like she was on fire. Red, orange shades painted her pale skin and when wind blew back her golden tresses, Natsu couldn't help but thought them as pure yellow flame. He was trying to take his eyes off her but that was around to impossible.

Fire and Lucy. Hmmm...

It sounded so good in his head that his eyes were about to roll back in bliss. His element and his best friend, together. What a heavenly sight it would be!

"Don't you think its weird?" Lucy broke the silence of the sea.

"Huh..?" he looked up from his train of thoughts to see a very shocked expression crawling up to her face.

"Natsu... Doesn't Dusk told us that his sister also got lost in this forest?" she asked horrified, eyes open wide in realization.

"Um..Yeah." he looked at Lucy , tensed at these sudden change of events. "What's up Luce? You freakin' me out."

"Natsu...Dusk's sister is dead." she breathed out .

"W..What?"

"Shit. Why didn't i noticed? He said his sister got lost but he actually never had any sister. She was just one and half years old when she died due to genetic disease . Not many people knew about this because they thought that news of disease in their bloodline would be unprofitable for their impression in society and as much as I remember his mother and father also died in train accident just one year later. He started to live with his Uncle after that who was his godfather and also a childless widower. So, there's no way he ever got any sister." Lucy explained everything hurriedly that Natsu was still trying to absorb.

Sister. Dead...Lie? Fuck! This was announcement of disaster.

"Than why the fuck he lied!?" Natsu yelled in confusion.

"I don't know!" Lucy grabbed her hairs in frustration, "I don't know...Why would anybody will lie on something like this? He said she was sixteen and according my Maths she died almost sixteen years ago. Since he was always imaginative child with great belief in exorcism and clairvoyance,it can be possible that he get hallucinations of her sister and deem it to be real . But this isn't the case. I was getting freaky with this bad feeling in my gut, after we accepted this mission, but now I am definately sure something is very very funny going on here. This was the setup. This was his plan to drag us in this forest and he succeeded." blonde mage huffed. Sun was now fully set and stars shined proudly in night sky. Natsu was about to open his mouth to say something when a chord struck him.

He immediately pulled out his battle stance and as natural as breathing, his right limb moved in front of Lucy to protect her from any incoming attack. But nothing happened , if you don't count sudden change in environment. Dark clouds came out of nowhere and covered their sky and Natsu's sharp eyes can clearly make out a very dense patch of fog covering its way all over to forest.

"There's a thick fog coming our way!" he shouted and grabbed his partner's hand so she don't get lost. As fog neared them , Natsu sniffed it to confirm existence of any poisonous evidence and felt somewhat relieved when he found none. He turned to warn blonde mage but his tongue struck in his mouth.

Red, orange, blue...All types of flames surrounded her beautiful blonde frame making her emerge like some Goddess of Fire with Golden Halo. He was completely enticed at her view and didn't even notice when incoming fog cloud entirely surrounded them.

It was a matter of time when the most heavenly, intoxicating smell hit his enhanced Dragon Senses and he finally lost it.

His hands moved with their own minds and tightly surrounded Lucy's small waist, gripping her. He has this strange urge. Something he never had before.

He wanted to hold his partner.

Wanted to taste her.

Wanted to ravish her.

Wanted to claim her as his.

Surprisingly his partner made no sign of protests when he pulled her even closer with eyes filled with extremely wild, raw desire and also when his lips sealed hers. Instead, she opened her mouth, giving his tongue entrance and latched herself in breathless battle of dominance. His tongue was tracing every cavern of her mouth. Tasting her. Memorising her.

He immediately settled them onto grassy plain and continued their activities. Need of air came eventually and they broke their play, a string of saliva connecting their lips. Lucy panted heavily while dragon slayer started to trace his lips along her jaw and then leaving angry, red bite all over the creamy skin of neck. She tasted heavenly and he already can't get enough of that. Her moans grew louder as he descended inch by inch on her body. That taste , those moans.

Natsu may didn't know much about situation they were under but he knew one thing thoroughly.

He was finally addicted to Lucy Heartfillia's every inch. Forever.

...

Long awaited morning's sunlight made its way towards the asleep couple. The naked pink haired boy's hands firmly gripped around the equally naked body of his partner. Both laid cuddled in grassy grounds of forest. The blonde head stirred and opened her eyes, adjusting her vision slowly, she tried to get up but fall back softly due to weight around her waist and intense pain shooting through her lower regions. For some reason she was extremely sore today. Wait a minute...

She glanced at deliciously tanned, muscled chest in front and glanced back to realise how naked she was.

Mind processing and suddenly all memories from previous night hit her .

She, Lucy Heartfillia loosed her virginity to the densest person alive on Earthland fortunately, who is also his best friend and partner, in middle of fucking forest.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

...

...

 **Gihihihi...**

 **I am evil...hahaha...**

 **Please review and let me know about Three Mistakes of My Life (a awesome book by CHETAN BHAGAT... he is a famous Indian author)**

 **See ya!**

 _ **~SweetDragon22**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:-** _Hiro Mashima made Fairy Tail when nobody else did..he is sooo awessoome...and need to work more on Nalu..Gihihi.._

 **Enjoy this chapter and review me lots..**

 **LOve Ya!**

...

CHAPTER-4

Natsu Dragneel had done infinite mistakes in his life. Ranging from accidentally destroying red-haired requip mage's strawberry cake to destroying entire town during their missions. But this one, the one mistake due to which his beautiful golden haired partner cannot stop yelling was something he can't mend. She was in brim of tears when her loud cursing woke him up . He panicked first but when memories of last night hit him, he knew this was that exact situation where his so much cherished friendship with stellar mage will come to an end . He was not prepared for this. Not that Lucy is his lifelong mate now, actually he loved that fact, but she don't want him as hers. She don't want to be his queen. It broke him a little.

Lucy continued crying, still naked, while Natsu watched her with heartbreaking expression. He was about to give his apology when "I am.. s..sorry." Lucy beat him at that , still sobbing.

"W..what?" he stammered. He took her virginity unwillingly and she is apologising to him. He was so fucking confused.

"I.. am sor..ry. I have done this to you." she continued unable to meet her eyes with his.

"Done this to me? What the hell are you blabbering weirdo? I took your goddamn virginity, if you don't remember. For Mavis's sake I should be the one apologising here." he almost yelled at her. ' _What's wrong with her?'_ he thought.

"I..I know." she confessed finally looking at him with teary eyes. His heart pained at this.

"Than why are you apologising?"

"No.. Not that. I know about.." she hesitated and tried to look anywhere but him.

"About?"

"About ..Dragon Slayer Mating." she said abruptly.

"Huh?"

"Levy-chan had told me about it once. You can only mate with one person, no? I am sorry i wasn't able to control myself yesterday night but ,I swear, something possessed me. As sudden as I smelled that fog thing ... I lost it. I am sorry..I am so sorry. Please don't hate me." she continued her sorry's while dragon slayer looked at her like she had grown another head.

' _Hate her. Is she insane? Damn, once a weirdo always a weirdo.'_ he thought and tried stifle his incoming giggles but failed anyways. He started laughing, clutching his stomach for support.

Blonde haired mage stopped crying and looked at her partner who was laughing like some maniac.

Now was her turn to get confused.

"You..You thought ..I.. I hate you?" he tried to pronounce words .

"Man.. This is ridiculous." he huffed. "You really are the biggest weirdo I've ever met, Luce." he snickered at her protesting 'Hey!'.

"You are not mad at me?" she asked hesitatingly.

"Okay. Tell me why should I be mad at you?" he settled in front of her and asked, both forgetting that they still were as bare as nature could provide.

"Cause..You can only mate once and..now you're stuck up with me forever." she muttered the last part but nothing escapes dragon slayer's ears. He grinned.

"But on the same time YOU are also stuck up with me Luce. So, should I consider you hate me?" he said while faking innocence.

"NO!" she instantly shouted and covered her mouth at realisation. Her face painted red as Natsu flashed his shit-eating grin at her. Its so fun to tease her.

"I mean no .. I don't hate you..I can never hate you. In fact..." she trailed of fiddling with her fingers.

"In fact? What were you saying Luce?" he pressured.

"Ireallylikedit." she said in one breadth and covered her face which was as red as tomato. Natsu grinned as he scooted closer to her. He grasped her by waist and pulled her up so both were on their knees now. She still didn't let go of her face.

"Look at me Luce." he said huskily, both of their bodies pressed. He slowly looked up from her hands and with her honey brown eyes stared in his onyx ones. He don't know what he was doing. Its just he was so happy and it just felt so right.

"I really liked it too. In fact I loved it and you know when you woke me up with you cursing out aloud and everything , I was so scared that I lost you now. Our friendship, us ,all will be over. But you know what I also realised one thing that time... that I couldn't have asked for the better mate. I had already chosen you long time ago Luce. Just I was stupid to not realise." he said and she stared at him wide-eyed.

As she gave him no answer he continued ,"You know about all these crazy mating things, right?" she nodded "When I was little Igneel told me that I'll meet someone in future, whom I will never wanted to let go off. In case you had not noticed, I never let go of you. Whether it was some crazy dude beating you up or crazy you jumping down of tower, my instincts forced me to never give up on you. Yesterday night even my body wasn't in my control, it still runs on instincts. If you weren't my mate I should had sprinted away from you. But my body choose you . You know why? Cause you are my mate Lucy Heartfillia. You always were." he finished his speech while looking at girl who had gone stiff in his arms. Suddenly, she tackled him and he lost his balance falling in his back, Lucy above him.

"Who are you and what the hell have you done to my Natsu?" she asked faking anger, but he can see through all her acts. So he just rolled his eyes, muttered 'weirdo', took fistful of her golden locks behind her head and smashed her lips on his own. She instantly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips moved against each other and moulded perfectly. Natsu forced his tongue inside her mouth and she just excepted it with soft hum. Their tongues danced around each others mouth tracing every corner. Lucy broke their kiss for much needed air.

"My Natsu. I liked the sound of it." he breathlessly said and again captured her pink plump lips. They continued their battle of tongues until Lucy felt something hard poking her thighs. She instantly widened her eyes and let go of him, standing up.

"Natsu! We can't." she said and then it hit her (actually it was due to sight of Natsu's.. little buddy). They were making out on the middle of forest ground . . .

"Kyaaaaa!" she shouted so hard that she must have scared the shit out of some animals. She instantly covered herself with her small hands.

"Whatcha' doin' weirdo?" Natsu asked in all his oblivious glory.

"Covering you Idiot. Where are my clothes?" she shouted at him.

"Well.." he looked around them founding all pieces of their garments scattered. He walked around and picked them up "Here.." he handed them to her.

After dressing up they decided to walk back to their camp but now, both of there hands were entwined with each other . As they reached there Natsu got stiff. Lucy looked around to find none of their friends in their sleeping bag. Even Happy was nowhere in sight.

"Nat-"

"Lucy.." he cutted her off as he stared at sleeping bags wide-eyed.

"What's the matter?" she asked him worriedly.

"Lucy...Everyone's scent is gone."

...

 **Never let go of your suspense...Gihihi..**

 **This chapter was all Nalu and also really short...but better ignore it...**

 **Tell me how your eyes viewed it..**

 **Until then..**

 ** _SweetDragon22_**


	5. Chapter 5

**H** **ey.. What's up?**

 **There's a new chapter for you alL.. A veryyy short one in my opinion but you see its okay to wait when you are bound to get something** ** _big_** **in next chapter..**

 **OKay guys..PLease review if you like ... and definitely** **if you didn't...**

 **Criticism do create perfection..Either by ignoring it or working on it...**

 **Its my first story after all...Its just a start...**

 **Anyways...Enjoy this baby!**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 _The great ruler of Fairy Tail is still in situ ... at the glory of his throne...Hiro Mashima is really one of the greatest ruler in history of Anime...and I am just an ally in his crowd of billions..._

 **...**

 **CHAPTER-5**

"Erza, Gray and Happy disappeared from the face of Earthland. May their souls rest in peace and their afterlife will prove to be more magnificent than this one. We wish that doors of heaven will be ready for their arrival- not for that ice princess though , he should rot in hell- and they later be reincarnated as even better human beings. May their-"

 _SMACK!_

Lucy huffed as Natsu rubbed back of his head where bump was beginning to visible. They were roaming in the forest from last two hours and it looked like sun began to boil the land. Even Natsu had to shift his scarf from around his neck to his head and tie them as bandanna. When they still came around nothing and Lucy wasn't helping him to fuel down his annoyance and rage, he decided to give up and pray for their well-being instead ,which earn him a loud smack in head.

"Luce..." he whined.

"No Natsu. They are our family and WE are not giving up anytime soon." she spoke sternly and male pouted. He was so frustrated . His teammates had disappeared. They are roaming in the forest which is more mysterious than fucking unicorn . And Lucy, well let's just say she _is not_ helping a bit in this heat. After her 'short' cleanup in pond , she changed into one of her skimpiest attire that consist of blue, halter top covering till midriff and white shorts which clutched to her ass like second skin. When Natsu thought he is immune to women's so called 'assets', he never looked at aftermath of mating. Lucy was literally burning him up. He wanted nothing more than sight of her bare, flushed body pressed against his, memory of which was still _very_ fresh in his mind. She can tell him to roll in ground, and beg her for just little more sight of creamy, sweat covered skin and he will literally do it without any thought. Her body has like...enslaved him and he can do nothing about it.

Mavis, he was turning lascivious.

"You got anything on them?" she asked , pulling him back from Lucy's-awesome-body-land **(A.N. : LOL!)** and he blinked as words registered him. Instinctively, he took a long sniff and his eyes shot wide. This was the biggest mistake of a moment because scent that hit him was _too purely_ of his mate and dragon in him growled at its deliciousness. His self-control was dangling on the very thin thread right now and any -

"Natsu!" he was torn off from his thoughts by his mate and when he looked at the distance Lucy had covered for shouting in his ears and how her hands grabbed her shoulders for shaking him, last of his patience snapped. He attacked her by jumping on and sealing his mouth with hers. Lucy was shocked for some milliseconds but when Natsu's hot tongue invaded her mouth, her eyes rolled back in bliss and she instantly plunged her arms around his neck. Their kiss was hot, raw and absolutely soul searing. Her insides started burning up and liquid pleasure coursed through her veins.

They broke, both panting and looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Lu..ce ..Please...I..I can't control anymore...I need you!" he said panting and Natsu again attacked her lips, lust clouding his head. She was so much and he will do anything to experience every bit of it. Of her.

Lucy too, gave up her rationalisation eventually and let Natsu suck her lower lips. Natsu released it with pop and made his way to marking _every bit_ of creamy skin of her neck. Lucy wrapped her legs around his pelvis and rubbed her body on him. He let out a growl and again captured her lips, hands making their way inside the poor excuse for top and just has he groped her breast loud , shattering sound disrupted their play.

"What .. What was that!?" Lucy panicked while Natsu had gone stiff. He looked at the direction where the sound was coming with something predatory in his eyes. Whoever had disturbed him and his mate's intimate time, will better think about his last wish fast because he is going to _fucking kill this goddamn asshole._ Natsu got up on his feet, Lucy doing the same shortly. He took up his fighting stance as he sensed something coming towards their direction, narrowing his eyes.

"Something is coming up. Get ready." he said and Lucy nodded, hands resting on her keys.

A blur of black jumped past dragon slayer's head , giving male no time to attack when suddenly a familiar feminine shriek pierced through his senses.

"LUCY!" his eyes followed his mate who was staring at eight foot tall...was that thing a wolf? He wasn't sure cause it was _fucking humongous_ for a wolf. Drool was dripping from his mouth when he bared his canines at them.

Creature was not in mood of stick-play.

Natsu walked forward ,shielding blonde with his body, and ignited his hands with flames. Creature let out a growl at his sight while dragon slayer narrowed his eyes, waiting for it to move first. He never can be too sure with a wolf this big. He was about to launch his flaming fist on it when small hands pulled his shirt from back.

"Natsu, stop. That animal.. it ..he is hurt." small voice of his mate reached him and then he noticed the bleeding gash at the back of it's body, red mixing in its black fur. His flames disappeared. This animal was hurt but still willing to fight him .. ... because he was hungry? Well, creature appeared quite healthy to him, so he doubt that. Any other animal would be running for some shelter and water with injury like that. So why not this one?

Natsu was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even noticed when blonde celestial mage slowly started approaching gargantuan creature. Her stance was submissive, back bend and both hands sticking out in air, announcing her surrender. She was slowly taking her steps while animal's eyes followed her every movement attentively.

When she was right in front of his face , she brought up her right hand to touch fur above his nose. Animal growled at her, but not a feral one. It was more like he was testing her, waiting for a moment when she will show her true colours and finally attack him. But when she didn't backed up or showed any sign of frighten, he leaned on her touch. Lucy smiled at gesture and gently caressed his fur, getting a soft growl in response.

"Saw the magic of your hands." a teasing voice behind her stated and she blushed red when she catches his drift.

"Sh..shut up." she squeaked out while Natsu chuckled. He was looking at her as well as animal's movement carefully, waiting for any _activity_ requiring his assistance but when her mate didn't backed at that warning growl from animal and managed to keep her determined expression, pride swelled inside his chest..and also turned him on a little. He wasn't surprised when animal gave into her soft touch. How cannot he? Natsu was himself a dragon and even before mating with this _amazing_ woman , she can making him do anyting by just ruffling his hairs or holding his hands. Anyone will melt in her touches. Doesn't matter human or animal...That reminds him...

WHY THE HELL _HIS MATE_ WAS TOUCHING THIS CREATURE !?

But before he could protest, two figures jumped out of nowhere. Animal almost jumped from his position and looked at them, growling. Natsu stared at beings, covered in black cloak with hoodie shielding their face from view. They were unfamiliar but the way this wolf reacted, they were not friendly ones.

"Who are you two?" Natsu asked sternly but instead of answering they slided out sword from their cloak and launched at him. Natsu ducked both attacks swiftly, landing on his feets. They were just amateurs compared to Erza.

They again attacked but this time Natsu grabbed the sharp metal and started heating it until it started vaporising and their sword broke in two.

"Yo..You're a m.. mage?" a gruff, stammering voice of male reached to him from under the hood.

"Yeah..Any problem?" he asked smugly, waving his flaming fist at cloaked man's face. Lucy rolled her eyes. Show-off.

"You've came to save us?" male voice came other cloaked man. He sounded little boyish.

"You're the people came to find the gem?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"Yes!" boyish voice squeaked.

Wow! This day just got bad to good.

 **...**

 **So...**

 **Review me your opinion...**

 ** _SweetDragon22_**


End file.
